L'espoir de la rédemption
by Milky01
Summary: Et si la vie de son neveu était en danger, Pétunia venait à son aide, malgré la haine qu'elle peut ressentir. Irait elle au bout pour sauver le fils de sa défunte sœur ?


_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons _

_Défi "Et si..." Et si un moldu pouvait voir Poudlard _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Souvenir _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Voyage_

* * *

Petunia a toujours tenté de vivre une vie "normale", malgré le fait que sa sœur soit une sorcière. Suite à l'apparition de la lettre pour l'école de Poudlard, Pétunia à commencé à ressentir de la rancune pour sa jeune cadette. Elle aussi aurait voulu vivre dans ce nouveau monde qui pourrait s'ouvrir devant elle. Mais, son rêve se brisa lorsque Dumbledore lui répondit négativement à sa lettre. Elle n'avait pas de magie en elle, donc il était impossible pour elle de faire ses études dans son école comme Lily. Depuis, elle s'en prenait à sa jeune sœur dès qu'elle revenait pendant les vacances. Comment vivre quand vos parents ne vouaient les mérites que d'une de leur fille. Elle se sentait rejetée et seule par les membres de sa propre famille. Les disputes et les mots blessants étaient devenus monnaie courante dans la maison familiale. On félicitait souvent Lily pour ses bonnes notes, on ne parlait que de la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle devenait, alors qu'elle, Pétunia, devenait une femme aigrie face aux propos de sa famille et des gens aux alentours. N'ayant plus personnes sur qui compter, la jeune femme décida de se trouver un mari, avec qui avoir une vie normale. Mais comment le trouver quand on devenait une personne comme elle. Les hommes la fuyait dès qu'il la voyait, où bien ne pouvant pas supporter son caractère castrateur. Elle devenait de plus en plus renfermée sur elle-même, se moquait de quiconque. Et ne parlons pas des refus constant qu'elle recevait lors de ses entretiens d'embauche. Elle avait l'impression d'être une paria dans ce monde d'hypocrites.

Mais un jour, tout bascula quand elle vit l'homme devant elle s'en prendre à l'un de ses ouvriers. Elle avait de suite ressentis qu'il était comme elle, un rejeté, sûrement à cause de son physique qui n'était pas avantageux. Elle était fasciné par son tempérament, lui ne se laissait pas aller face aux propos qu'on lui envoyait. Ils se rencontrèrent de nombreuses fois, l'avantage de pouvoir se comprendre face aux regards des autres aidait beaucoup dans leurs rapprochements. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se mettre en couple et démarrer une relation sur une base de franchise. Pétunia n'éprouva aucuns remords de parler de sa monstrueuse de sœur. Elle garda quand même pour elle, ses anciens espoirs d'être une sorcière elle aussi.

Lors de la présentation de son futur fiancé à sa famille, Pétunia ne pensait pas que tout cela allait finir ainsi. Tout se passait pour le mieux, Vernon faisait des efforts pour se montrer sous sa meilleure image, il parla de son entreprise, des futurs projets qu'il planifiait avec Pétunia. C'est lors du dessert que le désastre arriva. Lily arriva accompagné sans être prévue, elle présenta son petit-ami, un certain James Potter. Un anormal comme elle, elle le trouvait déjà très arrogant quand le jeune homme parla de sa famille, sa richesse et encore plus du monde magique, Pétunia vit bien que ses parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Vernon et elle furent laissé sur le bas-côté, tels des chiens qui nous insupportent. Ce fut vraiment la goutte de trop. Elle prit ses affaires et claqua la porte avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Encore une fois, sa vie fut mise de côté à cause de sa sœur.

Pour son mariage, Pétunia n'invita personne de sa famille. Ses parents avaient perdus la vie quelques années plus tôt, et sa sœur étaient mise sur liste noire depuis belle lurette. Elle n'entendait plus parler d'elle, jusqu'au jour où elle reçut un faire-part pour son mariage. La lettre finit dans les flammes de la cheminée, sans être lue jusqu'à la fin. Madame Dursley ne répondit même pas, ni n'envoya un quelconque cadeau. Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour elle ? Sa vie était parfaite a ses yeux. Elle était maintenant enceinte d'un petit garçon, qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Les futurs parents achetèrent une maison dans une résidence paisible dans le Wyoming.

Elle avait très peur que son fils ne soit comme son anormale de sœur. Après tout le futur petit garçon avait des gènes en commun avec sa tante qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Elle en parla de nombreuse heures avec son époux qui réussi à lui remonter le moral. En juin 1980, les parents furent très heureux d'accueillir le petit Dudley. Ils étaient émerveillés par cette petite créature toute rose. C'était leur fierté, leur trésor qui aura toujours ce qu'il veut. Ils purent vivre heureux sous les cris de joie, les gazouillis et les premiers pas de leur merveille. Malheureusement, le rêve prit fin le matin du 1er novembre 1981, où Pétunia découvrit un couffin sur le perron de sa maison. Qui serait assez idiot pour laisser un être en pleine nuit avec de telles températures négatives. C'est en lisant la lettre qui accompagnait le bambin qu'elle comprit qui était ce petit garçon. La colère mais aussi la haine venaient faire bouillir son sang. C'était à elle et sa famille de s'occuper du monstrueux fils de sa sœur, morte apparemment dans des circonstances horribles. Vu la missive, il semblerait que ce Harry soit lui aussi un sorcier. Elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix de devoir le recueillir, puisque des gens anormaux allaient venir voir comment se porterait le bambin.

Les premiers temps Pétunia s'en occupa sans différences avec son fils, après tout les sorciers pouvaient faire toute sorte de choses, alors autant ne pas les contrarier. Son couple vit les premières disputes arriver après la venue de son neveu. Elle en voulait énormément au garçon de faire battre de l'aile dans l'unité de son couple. Quand elle remarqua qu'après plusieurs années personnes ne venait voir le traitement du petit, les époux Dursley, sous l'insistance contente de Vernon, prirent la décision de faire travailler le morveux pour rembourser tous les frais que son séjour entraînait. C'est ainsi que le garçon commença à s'occuper des repas et du ménage dans la maison. En grandissant, Pétunia lui inculqua les bases du jardinage pour qu'il entretienne ses talus, et les parterres de fleurs. Les trois membres de la famille n'hésitaient pas à traiter le gamin comme un esclave.

Quand elle vit la lettre que son anormal de neveu avait caché, elle sut que ça en serait fini d'eux quand les monstres viendrait chez eux pour voir son neveu. Elle en parla à son mari, elle lui expliqua les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Ils durent prendre la seconde chambre de leur petit ange pour mettre le monstre à la place. Seulement, ils lui donneront que le strict minimum, des meubles en mauvaises états et des vêtements sales et déchirés qui avaient appartenu à leur fils.

C'est avec une joie immense qu'ils déposeraient le gosse à la gare le jour du départ. Enfin, ils pourront vivre normalement durant de longs mois sans l'avoir dans les pattes. L'année passa trop vite au goût des Dursley, ils avaient vécu comme des rois. Les sorties étaient constantes, visite des parcs d'attractions et animaliers, sorties au cinéma, voyage pendant les vacances de leur Duddy. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la gare de King's Cross, côté moldu, à attendre leur taré de neveu. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de le voir arriver blessé et boiteux, les parents se posèrent pas mal de questions face au garçon qu'ils avaient récupéré. S'était il battu ? Avait-il été tabassé par des jeunes ? Même si Pétunia senti son cœur se serrer, elle ne fit aucunes remarques ou ne consola son neveu.

Une fois arrivé, les affaires du garçon finirent dans le cellier sous l'escalier, fermé à clé. Vernon donna une courte liste de choses à faire pour le monstre devant lui. Avec le retour de Harry, Pétunia en profita pour sortir le plus possible voir ses "amies" de la résidence, où elle n'hésitait pas à laisser sortir sa langue de vipère. À plusieurs reprises, quand elle rentrait, madame Dursley voyait bien l'état de son neveu se dégrader de jour en jour. Elle en parla à son mari , mais celui-ci lui confirma qu'il devait sans doute faire exprès pour se faire remarquer par les voisins. Il fit une grimace sous les paroles de son époux, non, jamais les voisins devaient découvrir qu'ils exploitent l'enfant.

Le retour à la normale revint à la rentrée de septembre, où Harry partait pour une année dans son école de monstres. Pétunia dut reprendre les tâches quotidiennes pour entretenir sa maison. C'est un matin du mois de novembre que la vie de la femme fit un virage à 180 degrés. Elle était en train de dépoussiérer les objets dans la vitrine, quand un bruit régulier sur les fenêtres lui fit tourner la tête. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit le volatile du garçon. Elle s'empressa de la faire rentrer pour éviter d'être le centre des ragots de la résidence. Elle tendit sa main tremblante pour récupérer la missive. L'oiseau ne bougea pas, son maître lui avait bien dit d'être gentille avec la femme, et l'oiseau ferait tout pour satisfaire son petit maître. Pétunia ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. Si au début, elle pensait à une blague de son neveu, la suite de la lecture lui confirma le contraire. Elle en vint à mettre sa main devant la bouche, en constatant que la vie de son neveu était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, si elle avait bien comprit, Harry serait limite au bord de la mort chaque semaine à cause des élèves qui s'en prenait à lui. C'est avec une regard plein de résolution qu'elle mit la lettre dans sa poche, alla préparer quelques affaires et partit d'un pas ferme sortir son neveu de cette école de dégénérés.

Tante Petunia,

Si je t'écris cette lettre c'était pour te dire que ma vie ici à Poudlard n'est pas sous les meilleurs auspices. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'en supplie ma tante faut que tu me sortes de là. Je finis toujours à l'infirmerie sous les coups et insultes des élèves. Ils en arrivent souvent à me lancer des sorts. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, j'aimerais tellement retrouver mes parents pour ne plus souffrir. S'il te plaît tante Pétunia, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sortir d'ici. Mais faut que tu viennes seule, oncle Vernon te cache beaucoup de choses. Il me l'a dit, ainsi que le vieux dirlo de cette école. Un soir, alors qu'il pensait que je dormais il parlait tout seul des plans qu'il avait prévus pour ma vie mais aussi de son aide pour Vernon. J'avais trop peur de te le dire car il était à la maison. Mais à chaque fois que tu sortais, il s'en prenait physiquement à moi. Entre les coups et la ceinture je n'arrivais des fois plus à bouger. Voilà pourquoi j'étais enfermé dans la chambre quand tu rentrais.

S'il te plaît tante Pétunia, sauve moi de cette vie. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Aide moi.

Ton neveu qui t'aime malgré ce que tu as fait.

Harry.

PS : l'autre lettre est le chemin que tu dois faire pour venir le chercher à Poudlard. Utilise le premier que j'ai inscrit, c'est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus fiable pour toi. J'espère que tu seras là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pétunia pouvait sentir le désespoir dans les écrits de son neveu. Et son mari qui était dans le coup…. Non, c'était impossible. Elle irait là-bas, déjà pour sauver le fils de sa sœur, et aussi pour savoir de quoi parlait Harry.

Elle fila en vitesse rejoindre le premier lieu que son neveu lui a parler. Elle connaissait l'endroit, y étant venue plus jeune pour les achats de sa sœur. Elle avait complètement oublié l'emplacement exact, mais grâce à la lettre elle était parvenue au Chaudron Baveur. Elle demanda à parler à Tom, comme Harry lui a expliqué, pour qu'il lui montre où sont situées les cheminées. Pétunia relit le passage parlant de la poudre de cheminette, elle en prit une poignée et la jeta. Un feu d'une couleur verte s'alluma, et c'est anxieuse qu'elle y entra. Avec une voix claire et un peu chevrotante elle dicta son lieu d'arrivée.

" Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu"

Une sensation de vide sous ses pieds, elle ferma instinctivement les yeux pour éviter tout malaise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le voyage serait rapide. Ce sont les paroles et les tasses qui tintent qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. C'est choqué et nerveuse qu'elle quitta rapidement les lieux. Suivant les recommandations du garçon, elle prit à droite de la boutique. Elle se fit la plus silencieuse possible autour de tous ces gens. Elle ne voulait pas de problèmes. La femme longea le pub de Rosmerta, la boutique de friandises Honeydukes. Elle atteint la fin du village, où comme dit dans la lettre, Pétunia avait abouti sur un croisement. Fort heureusement, les destinations étaient présentes. C'est de fort mauvaise humeur qu'elle entreprit le chemin jusqu'au château. Elle ne prit le temps de regarder son environnement, à part les arbres entourant le chemin, elle n'avait qu'un objectif. Sauver son neveu de ces fous. Elle croisait les doigts d'arriver à temps. L'ancienne Evans ne savait de quoi était capable Harry, après tout quelqu'un au bout du rouleau était prêt à tout pour éviter de souffrir.

Elle fut rapidement devant les grilles qui fermaient l'école. Pétunia se souvint de ce que sa jeune sœur avait dit par le passé. Qu'il était impossible pour des moldus, les gens sans magie, de voir les lieux magiques. Mais, Lily avait émis l'hypothèse qu'à force d'être à proximité d'un sorcier, les moldus pouvaient avoir la faculté de les voir. Après tout, comment les parents comme les Evans ou d'autres pouvaient se balader librement sur le Chemin de Traverse ou autres. Et la femme remercia sa sœur ainsi que la présence de son neveu. Sinon, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance pour le sortir de là. Une fois le portail passé, Madame Dursley se précipita sur les grandes portes pour les ouvrir. C'est avec chance que les personnes présentent étaient en cours. Suivant les indications de son neveu, elle monta les marches pour atteindre le premier étages. Pétunia ne savaient pas comment les gens ici faisaient pour passer le froid mordant des couloirs. Et après on juge les gens comme elle. Hérésie. Ils ont des pouvoirs, mais ils sont incapables de garder des enfants au chaud.

Elle ouvrit avec fracas les portes de l'infirmerie et se mit à courir devant le seul lit occupé. Elle posa une main timide sur l'épaule du garçon recroquevillé sur lui et pleurant. Elle fut surprise de le voir se jeter dans ses bras. Jamais Pétunia n'aurait pensé que son neveu, le héros du monde sorcier finisse ainsi. Son corps était recouvert de bandages, son œil droit était tuméfié, des bleus prenaient naissance un peu partout. Elle en aurait rendu son petit déjeuner si elle pouvait. La tante du garçon le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis longtemps et le laissa pleurer un long moment. Elle l'aida à se ressaisir pour qu'il lui explique la situation. C'est horrifié qu'elle apprit la triste destinée, que la mort du petit était prévus depuis longtemps par le vieux barbu, qu'il lui prendrait tout son héritage. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal c'est d'entendre que son cher mari était dans les coups du mégalomane. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant d'où venait les rentrées d'argents. Des profits qu'il disait. L'enflure.

En souvenir de sa sœur et pour le bien d'Harry, Pétunia prit la décision de le faire sortir d'ici, et peut être fuir le pays pour qu'il connaisse enfin une vraie vie. Elle lui demanda comment il pourrait récupérer les affaires. Il lui parla qu'il avait bien une solution mais qu'elle ne devait pas être effrayée par ce qu'elle verrait. Elle hocha simplement de la tête.

" Fluzz " appela le petit homme.

Les deux personnes se retournèrent au Pop, et Pétunia ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'horrible créature devant elle.

" Ce sont des elfes de maison ma tante. Ils servent les sorciers. Fluzz pourrais-tu récupérer toutes mes affaires s'il te plaît ?"

" Fluzz est heureux de servir monsieur Potter. Fluzz va aller chercher les affaires."

La petite créature aux yeux globuleux claqua des doigts et sous les yeux ébahis de la moldu, les affaires de son neveu se trouvaient au pieds du lit. Ils devaient faire vite et sans bruits.

La tante aida comme elle le pouvait son neveu pour marcher. D'un côté elle fut très heureuse de ne pas être une sorcière quand elle voyait le train de retard qu'ils avaient par rapport aux sans pouvoir. Mon dieu, mais dans quel monde ils vivaient. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un lieu qui était à la page, car là c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Pétunia parla avec le fils de sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire une fois sortie de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Harry lui parla des gobelins et de leur rôle dans la société magique. La moldu écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il lui disait. Elle priait pour que les petites créatures puissent les aider à fuir le pays, et pourquoi pas l'aider dans sa démarche pour divorcer de son mari. En ce jour, elle se jura elle-même qu'elle ferait tout pour aider et soutenir le frêle garçon. Ce qu'elle avait pu être obtue dans sa jalousie. Sans tout cela, peut être que sa sœur aurait été en vie et qu'elle aurait été là pour son fils. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait changer le passé, mais la future ex-Dursley ferait tout pour changer le futur de son neveu.

Une fois les grilles dépassées, les deux êtres prirent la direction de la banque, où le chargé des comptes de la famille Potter relata les faits entrepris par le directeur Dumbledore. Pétunia se mit en colère à la place d'Harry qui n'arrivait plus à tenir éveillé. La tante du sorcier écouta toutes les recommandations pour pouvoir rétablir ce qui a été causé. Elle le fit sans se faire prier. Elle parla également de l'aide qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter sur son divorce, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas en sortir sans le sous et à la rue. Rignik lui apporta les conseils pour réussir la demande. Il alla même plus loin dans ses explications, puisque l'argent investis dans l'entreprise était celui de son neveu, elle pouvait en acquérir les droits et virer qui elle voulait. Un sourire plein de vengeance naquit sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, son cher ex allait en prendre pour son grade. Ils parlèrent énormément de leurs nouvelles vies qu'ils pourront vivre aux États-Unis. C'est avec tous les documents officiels et leurs nouvelles identités, que Pétunia prit son neveu dans ses bras pour se diriger vers une cheminée qui les enverra dans 'leur nouveau foyer. Le gobelin les accompagna, fit quelques dernières remarques à la moldu une fois installé dans la ville Portland. Rignik lui conseilla de finaliser les démarches administra plus vite, et que la connection avec la cheminée de son bureau sera active en vue de ses déplacements par rapports à son futur divorce.

Elle remercia chaleureusement la créature, et prit place dans la cheminée pour découvrir ce qui les attendaient, elle et son neveu, dans leur futur pays. Même si elle se sentait honteuse de laisser son fils dans les mains de Vernon, elle avait bien vu que son Dudley chéri prenait le même chemin que son père. Jamais elle n'arriverait à le faire changer. C'est avec peine et regret qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas si son ex lui réclamait la garde. Elle avait maintenant une autre personne qui avait besoin de sa présence et son amour. Elle jeta la poudre de cheminette et dicta haut et fort le nom de leur destination.

"Hope's Manor"


End file.
